Arthur and the 3 new Restaurants
by Arthur 2014
Summary: Three new restaurants open in Elwood City. They go to all of them.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and the 3 new restaurants

* * *

Elwood City is opening three new restaurants. They are building them. 1 where the old skating rink was at years ago. 1 at where the old wear house and 1 in a field. See what happens. We see Mr. Read is reading the news paper.

"We will go to a new restaurant tonight," said Mr. Read, "One of three anyway."  
"Which one tonight dad?" said Arthur, "Barbecue, Mexican, or Italian?"  
"Barbecue tonight," said Mr. Read, "We can try another tomorrow."  
"Have fun at school today Honey," said Mrs. Read, "Off to school."  
"See you later mom," said Arthur, "I love barbecue."

Arthur is walking to school with Buster, Francine, and Ladonna. They arrived there and went inside. At recess they are talking.

"So Arthur any plans after school?" said Buster, "Just want to know."  
"Going to one of three new restaurants," said Arthur, "Is the plan."  
"Which one is it?" said Buster, "After all three different one you know."  
"The barbecue one," said Arthur, "Then another one tomorrow and the last one two days from today."  
"Sounds good to me," said Buster, "I will ask my mom if i could go to it as well."

After school he talked to his mom. She did say yes they can go to it tonight. He is happy about that. The two family's plus the Compson family arrived at the same time.

"Hi DW," said Bud, "I am glad your also here."  
"Hi Bud," said DW, "I love barbecue."

They had a good dinner there. Next chapter to the Mexican restaurant.


	2. Mexican Restaurant

Arthur and the 3 new restaurants

* * *

This chapter they are going to the Mexican restaurant. They saw great reviews about it. See what happens. They are getting ready to head to that Mexican restaurant.

"This place will be a good place," said Mr. Read, "It will have good food i heard."  
"I do love Mexican food," said Arthur, "It will be good."  
"I love food," said Buster, "You know me."

They all nodded. Them as well as the Compson family are heading to that place. They arrived went inside and was seated. They opened their menu's at all the choices they have.

"Look at all these choices," said Mrs. Read, "Lots of good food."  
"We have lots of good choices here," said Arthur, "But i will get the beef enchiladas."  
"I will also get that," said Buster, "I love them."

Some got them as well. But some got tacos. They are enjoying that food. For it is very good. After that they are heading home. They are talking about how they enjoyed that food.

"Them beef enchiladas was great," said Arthur, "I enjoyed them."  
"I agree," said Mrs. Read, "I also enjoyed them."  
"Same here," said Mr. Read, "They were great."  
"I enjoyed the taco's," said DW, "They were great."

They then arrived at home. They are talking more about it. As well as for tomorrow.

"Tell your friends about it," said Mrs. Read, "So they can go there."  
"We sure will mom," said Arthur, "So which one for tomorrow?"  
"That Italian restaurant," said Mrs. Read, "So if it is also good."

The next day they told their friends about it. Getting ready for that last new restaurant. See what happens next. 


	3. Italian Restaurant

Arthur and the 3 new restaurants

* * *

At school they are talking about they get to go to that Italian restaurant. They heard it is a great restaurant. Arthur, Buster, Ladonna, Francine, and Binky. While Muffy and them will eat at home. Same with the rest of them. About that Restaurant.

"We heard it has great food there," said Arthur, "We will try it out."  
"We sure will," said Buster, "I love Italian food."  
"You love food," said Francine, "We know you."  
"That is true," said Buster, "I sure love food."  
"We will eat at home," said Muffy, "It does have good food. We ate there yesterday."

After recess it was lunch time. They all went in the Cafeteria. Got there food sat down and talked a bit more. Three of them that is. Arthur, Muffy and Francine. Muffy loves that restaurant. She knows they will. As she enjoyed it.

"That is why we are going there," said Arthur, "See if we love it."  
"That is true," said Francine, "I love Italian myself."  
"Believe me you will love it," said Muffy, "We did enjoy it."

After school and some homework and TV Time. They are heading to that Restaurant. They arrived there got seated and looking at the menu. All the choices they have. They all looked good. Most comes with Garlic bread. Which is very good.

"I will have Spaghetti and meat sauce," said Arthur, "It looks yummy."  
"Same here honey," said Mrs. Read, "It sure does. It come with Garlic bread."  
"Same here," said Bud, "It looks yummy."

Buster decided to get Lasagna which is also good. Same with DW. Some got that some like Buster. Mr. Read got Pizza. They enjoyed that food as Muffy said they would. See what happens next chapter. It will be the last chapter.


	4. Last Chapter

Arthur and the 3 new restaurants

* * *

This is the last chapter of this story. They are saying what new restaurant they like the best. See what happens. They are now talking about all 3 new restaurants. At the playground as they was on the swings at recess.

"I loved the Italian one the best," said Arthur, "It has the best food."  
"Same here," said Buster, "It was very good food."  
"Same here," said Francine, "Very good food at that restaurant."|  
"Told you you would," said Muffy, "I will try the Barbecue one tonight."

After recess came lunch time. They got their food got seated and talking between bits.

"That is why i plan to visit them again," said Arthur, "When we can."  
"You said it," said Buster, "I love food."  
"Same ol Buster," said Francine, "That is the way you are."

After school they are walking to the park to play soccer. Talking again.

"I want a soul food restaurant," said Brain, "I love food like that."  
"What is soul food?" said Francine, "Just want to know."  
"Southern food," said Brain, "I hope we get 1 here."  
"They might Brain," said Arthur, "But we will see."  
"That is true," said Brain, "I just hope they do."  
"Let's play soccer now," said Francine, "Then we can talk again about it."

They went to play soccer. They are now talking again.

"I want a Jewish restaurant," said Francine, "After all i am a Jew."  
"We will see," said Arthur, "Maybe they will."  
"I hope one does open up," said Francine, "Even though i don,t keep Kosher."

They wonder what is next. Will make a sequel. The end.


End file.
